


A New Day

by LiliesandSin



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Old Age, Other, old ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliesandSin/pseuds/LiliesandSin
Summary: Ahsoka is 83, and reflecting on the life she led during the Clone Wars while she waits for her daughter to come over.(I just kind of felt like writing a brief chapter from Ahsoka's life; I adore her, guys, and I want to write more about her in the future)





	A New Day

Ahsoka... had grown old.

She woke up slowly. She didn't sleep much anymore; perhaps five hours a night. She didn't need it anymore. It was as if some part of her knew she didn't have much time left, and she needed to spend every second of it awake.

She didn't mind too much, but she did miss feeling rested. Back when she was young, she could sleep for half a day and wake up energetic and... passionate. Passionate about _everything._

Today, though, she felt a little bit tired. That was alright, though. She could feel it in her bones; today was going to be _good._

*

 _Anakin was dead._ Ahsoka had outlived him. Somehow, that didn't seem possible. Whether he was Jedi or Sith, he'd seemed like a pillar, like a immutable force of the universe. When she'd heard that Vader had been killed- that somehow, the Jedi Luke Skywalker had ended his life. No one was completely sure how Vader had died; some said he'd killed himself; others said that Skywalker had killed him; and other still said that Vader was still alive, hiding somewhere in the galaxy.

 _Luke Skywalker._ Ahsoka had her feelings about Luke Skywalker. She considered them as she walked into her kitchen. Luke was uncanny; he reminded her of Anakin, but his personality reflected Padme's. She felt, in her heart, that Luke had somehow inherited the Skywalker legacy.

That somehow, Luke was Anakin's son. Padme's son.

_Not that it matters, of course. But it's... such a tragedy, if it's true. Anakin would have made an excellent father._

The sun was rising; it practically glowed on the wood of the table, and the chrome of the stove shone. Ahsoka smiled, and basked in the light for a moment.

The day was going to be beautiful.

*

She sat by the window, eating quietly. She'd had a daughter, after the rebellion. It had felt wrong to carry a child; wrong to take a husband; wrong to start a family. It had gone against the teachings she'd been raised on. She still followed the Jedi code to some extent; even now, this close to the end of her life.

 _This close._ She was eighty-three. That didn't seem... possible. She'd expected to die in the Clone Wars, and then- after they'd lost, and the Empire's shadow had fallen- she'd expected to die in the resistance. But she hadn't. _She hadn't._

 _And then Anakin died, and the emperor was killed, and the war ended._  And Ahsoka hadn't known what to do with herself; she'd expected to be a Jedi for the rest of her life, and then she'd expected to die in one of the wars. 

She'd almost been suicidal. And it had taken her years- _years-_ to pull herself out of it, to find her (now dead) husband, to start a family. She remembered how she'd felt when Aura, her daughter, had turned fourteen- the same age that Ahsoka had been when she'd become a padawan. How innocent Aura was. And part of her had been so- so _angry,_ so _furious_ at the Jedi Order.

She'd been a _child._ Anakin had been a child. They'd _all_ been children, leading children, killing... children.

It was too much to think about, even now.

*

She made tea. It took her a few minutes; her fingers were old. Her daughter was coming over soon; she was bringing _her_ child, a male. Ahsoka's grandson. She'd made a life for herself, somehow; a life that she was still living, and still enjoying; a life worth existing for.

 _Anakin was dead._ And soon Ahsoka would be dead. And somehow... that was alright. She'd made her peace with everything that had happened; with Bariss Offee's betrayal ( _the poor, sad, scarred girl_ ), with Anakin's turn to the dark side, with the destruction of the Jedi order. She'd lost _everything_ , but somehow... somehow, that had been alright.

Everything was as it should be.

She heard her daughter's knock at her door, and she smiled into her tea. _Today is going to be lovely._


End file.
